Siostry
by NiinaX
Summary: Pisane na fikaton. Nie jest to femmeslash.


**Siostry**

Morgana była gotowa całować ziemię po której stąpa Morgause.

Leżała w łóżku, dochodząc do siebie po próbie otrucia jej przez Merlina, i myślała tylko o tym, że to właśnie Morgause jest jedyną osobą, której na niej naprawdę zależy. To przecież ona uwolniła ją od tych przeklętych koszmarów, od tych wizji, które sprawiały, że chciała wrzeszczeć ze strachu, od demonów nocy, z którymi związana była już od najmłodszych lat. Morgause podarowała jej pierwszy zdrowy i spokojny sen. Morgana nigdy nie zdejmowała swojej leczniczej bransoletki.

I to przecież Morgause troszczyła się o nią i uratowała jej życie. Ona zaakceptowała Morganę, taką jaką ta była naprawdę – Morganę czarodziejkę. Morgause rozumiała wszystko, co działo się w jej duszy, bo przeżyła dokładnie to samo. Morgana miała dla niej wiele uwielbienia. Celem jej życia stało się spłacenie długu zaciągniętego u siostry, której bliskości we wczesnych latach pozbawił jej Uther. To on był winny wszystkiemu złu, które musiała znosić.

Będąc teraz tylko z siostrą, moce magiczne Morgany, wreszcie niczym nie powstrzymywane, uwidoczniły się. Morgana czuła w sobie potężną siłę, a siostra była przy niej cały czas, służąc radą i pomocą. Mogła się rozwijać, rzucać zaklęcia, ćwiczyć. Warzyć napary, poznawać tajniki magii, o której nawet nie słyszała. Nareszcie mogła być sobą, nareszcie mogła być dumna z tego kim jest, nareszcie nie musiała się tego wstydzić. To było tak inne, od tego, czego doświadczała od najmłodszych lat, tak ożywcze, że Morgana czciła siostrę za samo otrzymanie tej możliwości. Czytała więc magiczne księgi, uczyła się kontrolować swoją moc. Zajmowała się tym wszystkim przez cały rok, kiedy to Morgause była obok niej, cały czas się nią opiekując, nie odstępując jej na krok.

Morgause robiła jeszcze coś więcej, coś, czego Morgana nigdy by się nie spodziewała, coś czego nie przewidziała, bo siostra była centrum jej wszechświata. Morgause wlewała do jej serca jad. Podsuwała odpowiednie księgi i zaklęcia, pokazywała tylko specjalnie wybrane rytuały i artefakty. Szeptała jej do ucha wielki plan.

Na początku Morgana stawiała zdecydowany opór – Gwen, Artur, czy Gaius nie mogli chcieć jej zguby. Kochali ją. Nie chciała występować przeciwko nim, nie chciała też krzywdzić całego Camelot. Jego mieszkańców, rycerzy. Wychowywała się tam. Morgana kochała Camelot, kochała każdy skrawek swojego kraju, kochała tamte pola, rośliny i tamto powietrze. Nie chciała, by Camelot spłynęło krwią. Przecież jej zawsze chodziło tylko o Uthera.

Morgause była cierpliwa. Dzień po dniu przekonywała Morganę, że tylko zagłada wszystkich, że tylko zagłada całego znanego jej Camelot może sprawić, że magia powróci do królestwa, a ona Morgana nie będzie musiała się wreszcie ukrywać. I będzie mogła być razem z Morgause. Będą już zawsze razem. Morgause przytulała Morganę mocno i wprost do ucha mówiła jej, że tak właśnie musi być. Że choć wcale by tego nie chciała, to właśnie tak musi się stać. Morgana słuchała uważnie, a bransoletka na przegubie jej dłoni błyszczała jasno i jej opór słabł z dnia na dzień.

Dusza Morgany opanowana przez magię starannie wybraną i podsuwaną jej przez Morgause, otwierała się coraz szerzej na słowa siostry. Nienawiść do Uthera, zaczęła przybierać formę obsesji zniszczenia jego królestwa i pogrzebania wszystkich, którzy w nim żyją. Teraz Morgana chciała krwawej zemsty, chciała śmierci wszystkich, którzy staną jej na drodze, wszystkich tych, na których kiedykolwiek zależało Utherowi. Chciała by cierpiał tak bardzo, jak ona musiała cierpieć, żyjąc w strachu, lęku i oddaleniu od siostry, o której nawet nie miała pojęcia. Nienawiść Morgany była taka jak jej miłość – wielka, niebezpieczna i nieokiełznana.

Morgause uśmiechała się pod nosem. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Ciemność pochłonęła duszę Morgany nim ta spostrzegła, co dzieje się naprawdę. Prawda była zaś zbyt brutalna, by czyste i szczere serce Morgany, z którym oddała się Morgause mogło w nią uwierzyć. Morgana nigdy by nie uwierzyła, że jej siostrze zależy tylko na tym by ją wykorzystać, pozbawiając ją przy tym wszystkiego, co w niej dobre, szlachetne i wartościowe.

Morgana nadal więc patrzyła ufnie w oczy siostry, a z każdym kolejnym słowem Morgause, lecznica bransoletka spoczywająca na jej nadgarstku połyskiwała coraz bardziej. A ona czuła tylko nieznośne swędzenie, na tyle krótkotrwałe, że szybko o nim zapominała, a bransoleta nie była wciąż nigdy zdejmowana.

Morgause dokładnie przemyślała swój cały plan. Obserwowała Morganę, gdy ta mieszkała na dworze w Camelot – jej dobroć, szczerość, czystość serca. Dobrze wiedziała, że ona nigdy nie zechce działać na szkodę ludzi, których kocha. Musiała więc zdobyć jej zaufanie – podarować bransoletkę, która oprócz tego, że usuwała złe sny, była też nasączona całkiem innym zaklęciem, złym zaklęciem, z którego Morgause była niezmiernie dumna. Przekonanie Morgany, by pomogła pozbyć się Uthera nie było już takie trudne – przecież nie wytłumaczyła jej jak to zrobi, bo Morgana nigdy by się na to nie zgodziła. Nie powiedziała jej więc więcej, niż to konieczne. Łatwo było już przewidzieć reakcję Merlina, to że zrobi on wszystko, by ratować Artura. Że będzie chciał zabić Morganę, gdy dowie się, że to ona odpowiedzialna jest za to, co działo się z ludźmi w Camelot, za ich sen, który prowadził do zguby – a wtedy należało się już tylko pojawić w odpowiednim czasie i ją uratować, za co wdzięczna Morgana będzie ją czcić i uwielbiać. O tak, Morgause dokładnie przemyślała swój plan, który teraz dawał wyśmienite rezultaty. Była bardzo cierpliwa, a cierpliwość zawsze popłaca.

Już więc niedługo Morgause będzie Panią na Camelot, a Morgana nie będzie jej już do niczego potrzebna – na razie jednak musi o nią bardzo dbać. Wszak są ukochanymi siostrami.

Kiedy Morgana odwraca się do niej plecami, nie widzi, że wargi Morgause wykrzywia złowrogi grymas.


End file.
